American Mountie
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: An old Mountie friend of Fraser's come to Chicago. Includes Ray Kowalski and Fraser/Dean slash. nothing too intense; enjoy!


**a/n: AU for Supernatral.**** Includes Ray Kowalski and ****for real Dean/Fraser slashing!**

**Summary: **An old Mountie friend of Fraser's comes to Chicago.

* * *

**American Mountie**

"Hurry up, Fraser," Ray called impatiently from the lobby of the consulate. "You ain't a girl and this ain't the prom!"

"Sorry, Ray!" Fraser voice drifted down as Diefenbaker bolted down the stairs, the dog didn't even look at Ray but went to the door.

Ray watched as he stood on his hind legs and pawed at the door. "See? Even the dog thinks your slow."

"Hmm," Fraser came down the stairs and stood in front of Ray as he straightened his lanyard. "That is odd." he agreed.

Dief looked behind him and whined before looking back at the door.

"It seems that there is something on the other side of that door that has taken his interest."

"He could just have to take a whiz," Ray said.

"Mm, no." Fraser shook his head as he went to the door. "He makes a different sound for that."

Ray shook his head. "Can we just go already?"

"Of course," he nodded and opened the door.

Dief bolted out before he could even open it all the way.

"Must be an emergency," Ray comment.

"Must be,"

"_Baker!_" someone grunted and when Fraser pulled the door open all the way, it was to find Dief on top of a Mountie at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, dear. Dief!" Fraser yelled as he rushed down the steps, it took a few seconds, but he pulled Dief off the Mountie.

Ray fallowed and watched as the guy chuckled instead, and in a smooth motion that was so akin to Fraser's, was on his feet, flipping his hat back in place atop his head.

"I am so sorry-" Fraser started as Diefenbaker tried to break from his hold.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been jumped by Baker in three years." the guy said. "Baker, quit!" he commanded and the half-wolf let out a bark but finally quit his struggles so that Fraser could stand up again.

A look of shook crossed his face as he recognized the voice.

"Do you know this guy, Fraser?" Ray asked, coming to stand next to his friend.

"Yeah," Fraser, but he didn't elaborate and instead just continued to stare at the guy in what Ray was sure was shock.

"Fraser," Ray said again.

"Right." Fraser shook his head. "This is Sergeant Winchester, from up North. Sergeant, this is Detective Ray Vecchio with the Chicago Police department."

Winchester took off his hat and tucked it at his side as he shook his head in wonder. "I'm Dean," he clarified. "It's nice to meet a friend of Ben's."

He was a clear six feet tall, broad shoulders, he had raw emerald green eyes, his chin squared, with high cheek bones, he had light stubble and what looked like scattered freckles across his nose. He was a very handsome man, just like Fraser- and Ray wondered if the guys in Canada were manufactured or something.

Dean extended at hand to him and Ray shook it, "Ray, and you too."

There was silence after that as Fraser just stared, finally tired of it, Dean snapped his fingers in front of the man's face. "Fraser!"

"Oh!" Fraser shook his head. "Yes, what is?" he asked.

"Jeez, Fraser." Dean sighed. "What is wrong with you? You were fine when you left Canada, what did this air do to you?"

Ray raised his brows, he'd never seen a Mountie talk like this before. And why did they always blame it on the air? _Humph; _Ray found it just fine.

"What are you doing here?" Fraser finally asked.

"I'm standing," Dean joked, and rolled his eyes when Ben just stared. "I got assigned to the consulate in Chicago."

"Why?"

"Because I requested it, dummy." Dean flicked the brim of Fraser hat. "Unlike someone who got thrown this way, Mr. _Persona Non Grata._"

Fraser nearly glowered at the other man, something Ray had never seen before.

"So are you guys friends or somethin'?" Ray finally asked.

"Yup," Dean nodded.

"Since we were six, I believe." Fraser said.

"Wow," Ray couldn't help but feel a little jealous, he'd only known Fraser for one year.

"Hmm," Fraser agreed.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes again. "I see that you two are on your way to do something, so I'll leave you to it. I've gotta go see Inspector Thatcher." He gave Dief a pat on the head and ruffled his ears as he passed the half-wolf up the steps.

Fraser and Ray turned around to face him.

"You have a reputation; mind your manners when your in the company of the inspector," Fraser instructed Dean despite him being a rank below the man. "She's very strict."

"Don't I always? And I love a strict woman," Dean winked.

Fraser shook his head, hoping that Dean's reflexive flirtatious persona didn't get him into trouble. "No," he said blandly.

"We should catch up when you get back," Dean suggested, flashing him a grin before he slipped through the consulate door.

"He's... different." Ray commented as they finally started down the sidewalk.

Fraser nodded. "He's an American-Canadian,"

Ray furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Dean is American,"

"Then how is he a Mountie?" Ray said in confusion.

"When he was a young boy, he lived in Kansas City; at the age of four his mother died in an electrical fire. His father moved him and his brother to Canada after that. Dean's father died seven years ago, and his brother became a lawyer and for Dean to become a Mountie he had to apply for Canadian citizenship." Fraser told his friend's story in just a few short sentences. That was a surprise to Ray because Fraser usually drawled on and on and in detail like he always seemed to do whenever someone asked him how he came to be in Chicago.

"And what's this reputation that you were talking about earlier?" Ray said.

"Oh," Fraser took a moment to get the exact words to describe Dean. "He's very friendly,"

"Aren't all you Canadian's?" Ray smirked.

"Yes, Ray." Fraser chuckled. "But Dean is… friendly in a sexual way."

Ray scrunched up his face. "What's does that mean?"

"Dean is explicitly promiscuous," he said slowly.

Ray had stopped and was now staring at Fraser with an open mouth, it took a second before Fraser realized that Ray was no longer at his side. He turned back.

"Is something the matter, Ray?" he asked worried.

"Is something wrong," Ray repeated.

"Yes, Ray." Fraser nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"You just said that your Canadian-American friend basically slept around with anything and one," Ray spoke slowly, unbelievably. "And I just now realized that you told him not to sleep with Thatcher."

"That is correct," Fraser agreed readily.

Ray looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Have you two. . . ?"

"I don't understand, Ray." Fraser admitted after a moment.

"_Of course you don't," _Ray muttered, running his fingers through his hair, wondering why he even wanted to know this, but knowing he wouldn't be able to stand it if he didn't. Would it change the way he looked at Fraser? The only way was to see and find out. "Have _you_ and _Dean_…" he swallowed, "Had _sex_?"

"Well," Fraser started, licking his lips. "Yes, Ray. I believe that we have."

They had, multiple times expanding from their teenage hood to their adult hood. Ben wouldn't say that they were technically in a relationship; Fraser has had his own companions and so has Dean. Yes, there friendship was different than many others, but it was friendship nonetheless. One that Fraser was quite content with.

Ray stared at the Canadian, things rushing through his mind. He didn't think that this made him look at Fraser any different, if anything, it put Fraser's sexuality more into perspective. Fraser didn't discriminate with people in general, so it made sense that he didn't with his sexual orientation .

"Does this concern you?" Fraser asked when Ray still didn't speak.

Ray shook his head rapidly. "It makes sense actually." he said as he started to walk again.

"It does?" Fraser asked in surprise, walking quick to catch up.

"Yeah…"

_AM_

Fraser arrived back at the consulate in time to see Dean come down the stairs, his lanyard crocked. His zoned in on it and noted the man's flushed cheeks, the curl to the corner of his lips.

Dean stopped short when he saw Fraser. "Back so soon?"

"Not soon enough, I can see." Fraser told him.

Dean smirked.

"I told you to leave it," Fraser said.

"You're speaking out of turn, _Constable._" Dean told him.

Fraser tightened his lips. Dean was correct of course, he had spoken out of turn; Dean was his superior officer and Fraser had been talking to him like a friend instead. "I apologize, sir."

Dean smirked. "I love pulling rank on you!" he laughed.

Fraser didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on! I was just kidding around," Dean rolled his eyes, and clapped Fraser on the shoulder. "You're so uptight all the time, are you ever going to take that maple stick outta your ass."

Fraser's hands were clasped behind his back, his shoulders straight as he stared straight ahead. "Of course, sir." he answered.

Dean let out a breath as he cupped Fraser's face in his hands. The Constable didn't move. Dean rolled his eyes, sometimes Fraser could be a real idiot. Dean leaned in and kissed him, long and slow, a hand coming around the back of his head and his fingers going into his hair. Fraser started to relax; his hands unclasping and falling to his side, his eyes fluttering and despite everything, he leaned into it. Dean reluctantly pulled from the kiss, his forehead against Fraser's. Dean petted the back of Fraser's head for a moment before he took half a step back from the man.

"I've missed you, Ben." Dean whispered.

It took a second for Fraser to focus. He didn't say anything.

"Ben…"

"Did you sleep with Inspector Thatcher?" Fraser asked him instead.

"What?"

"Did you go against what I told you and bedded with Thatcher?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "You think that after I came all this way to _you_ I'd sleep with her? What even gave you that impression?"

"You're face was flushed," Fraser told him.

"Oh," Dean bit his lip. "After my brief meeting with Thatcher, I found you roffice… and I kinda explored a little."

Fraser furrowed his brows.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly and leaned towards Fraser. "_I jerked myself off in your office, Benton." _Dean whispered in his ear.

Fraser swallowed audibly. "Oh, dear."

Dean smirked as he pulled back.

Fraser cleared his throat and licked his lips, looking at Dean. "Your lanyard crocked." he informed.

"What?" Dean looked down his front. "Oh, how embarrassing." he reach up to fix it, but Fraser lightly swatted his hands away; Dean let them fall back his sides.

"I can fix this," Fraser, slowly straightening the cord down Dean's middle.

"Thank you kindly," Dean expressed with a smirk.

"I'll express my welcome," Fraser said and slowly licked his lips.

_F_

* * *

_**One can always imagine how hot that's gonna be. Dean and Fraser, how fly is that? I hope to do more fics for "American Mountie", or at least that is my wish, but I'm not sure when they'll be up. I hope you liked, please review- with Dean and Fraser you got to!**_

_**PERSONA NON GRATA = AN UMWELCOME PERSON**_


End file.
